Vernon Frey
'Vernon Frey '''was the Lord of the Crossing and head of House Frey from 368 to 399 AC. He inherited the title from his father, Lothar Frey, at only eight years old. Due to his adolescence, Ser Galbart of Pennytree oversaw Vernon's regency council, and the young lord's upbringing. He became the official head of his House at the age of one-and-six, when he came of age and brutally punished Ser Galbart and his entire family for a regency he had found discomfort in. He became the Master of Whisperers to the Iron Throne in 387 AC, having shown his mastery of gathering intelligence by spying on Ser Galbart and his family, in order to find evidence of treachery. After he became Lord of his House, he continued to manage his connections around the world, and eventually the previous Master of Whisperers heard of them, proposing Vernon to take his place were he to be rendered incapable. He was killed by a crossbow bolt ordered by Aelyx Targaryen in 399 AC, after the dragonrider saw his wittiness to be too hot to handle. He was succeeded by his son Matthos Frey. Appearance and Character Vernon does not fit the stereotypical idea of a spymaster; instead of being thin, slim and pale, almost like a snake, he is tall, broad-shouldered and very physically fit. This comes as a surprise for most, since he is often seen in the Red Keep carrying scrolls or writing letters in his study. His grim gaze, and indicator of sleepless nights, may reveal that he finds time for his physical training during the later hours. He has dark hair, that seems to be slowly gaining a silvery tone. Though he shaves regularly, a dark stubble always covers his cheeks. Vernon's two brown eyes are a menace to those who bear secrets, as they usually tend to look through people, not at them. Vernon's tough cover has mainly developed from his long experience as a head of intelligence. Since many people are not willing to share information only if one asks them kindly, his fist got hard and his wits grew keen. Only out of the job does he manage to display a kinder picture to those around him. History Adolescence Vernon was born in 360 AC to Lord Lothar Frey and his wife, Lady Myranda Smallwood. Lothar, like his son would come to be, was a man of wits, strategy and many plans instead of close combat, and thus he was an expert Cyvasse player. Vernon, who very quickly proved to have inherited his father's intelligence, having learned how to read flawlessly at the age of five, used to play the said Volantene game with his father. Even though Lothar came to pass when Vernon was only eight, the young heir grieved long and hard for his wise mentor, and remembers his teachings to this very day. Intelligent as he was, Vernon was still only eight, an inexperienced boy who knew nothing about running a large castle and all the land that came with it. Therefore a regency council was assembled of the loyal advisers of the late Lord Lothar. However, it was inevitable that one person rose up over others, and this man was Ser Galbart of Pennytree, a hedge knight and commander of the Frey household guard. While Ser Galbart was a decent administrator, he was a poor educator to Vernon. Most of the regency council criticised the lack of lessons that were given to the young Lord, and even though they offered to keep these lessons themselves, Ser Galbart denied them. What people did hear about, however, was Ser Galbart constantly demeaning his pupil, beating him, and using the title of ''Lord Regent, to the distress of House Frey's vassals. Since Ser Galbart commanded a lot of respect among the men-at-arms at the Twins, most other members of the council and other Houses of the Riverlands were powerless to challenge Ser Galbart's despotism. This situation continued throughout Vernon's youth, but the Lord himself refused to remain dormant. When he was eleven years old, he became interested in the happenings of his castle. Though Ser Galbart tried his best to keep the boy in his grip, locked away in a room reading books and the like, there was little guards or anyone else could do to stop their rightful ruler from doing things he wanted to do, especially when the hedge knight turned regent wasn't around. Vernon explored the castle, talked to servants, wore disguises, and eavesdropped on guards. Although this was more a game he played with other children of the Twins, he did hear his people speaking their minds of Ser Galbart; using words like tyrant and lowborn cunt about him. Wanting to learn more news about his supposed educator, he began employing other children to gather intelligence from the other end of the Crossing, a place where he rarely himself went to. Although a very small excuse for a spy ring, Vernon had learned the basics of espionage, stealth and the human mind very practically at the age of one-and-three. Ascension to Lordship Nearing his coming of age, one-and-sixth birthday, when his regency council would be dissolved and he would formally take on the duties of Lord of the Crossing, he had already established a rather impressive selection of spies. Having heard nothing but negative things about Ser Galbart from the smallfolk and experienced his demeanor many times during childhood, he had decided to not allow Ser Galbart to continue his duties after Vernon had come of age. When the day of celebration came, he was already prepared to announce Ser Galbart to be imprisoned and tried, when his spies learned of a plot to murder Vernon during the feast. When a cupbearer failed to taste the Lord's wine, instead throwing the goblet into the ground and trying to flee, Vernon's suspicions were confirmed. Ser Galbart was arrested, along with his entire family. A quick trial was held the following day, but Vernon had already made up his mind. Ser Galbart would hang, but not before he had watched his other kin die the same death. Only Tanselle of Pennytree, the hedge knight's youngest daughter, was spared, but was forced into marriage with Vernon. A marriage which proved out to be a prison in which she was tortured every day. Master of Whisperers He was elected the new Master of Whisperers after Lord Ryam Webber passed away. Having been endorsed by Lord Ryam before his death, the Small Council heeded his advice and summoned Vernon to the capital. The Lord of the Crossing accepted the honor, and ordered his brother, Steffon Frey to oversee his feudal holdings. When Vernon's son, Matthos, came of age, he took control of the Crossing. Third Targaryen Rebellion During the most recent Targaryen invasion, Vernon served the Crown from the Red Keep, hiring informers and spies to scout the ranks of the dragon's forces, and trying to reveal their plans to the Small Council. He was rather successful, gathering useful information of Aelyx's armies' location and where they were headed, but did not perform anything outstanding. Vernon often defends his part in the conflict, proclaiming that his work was cumbersome and hard and lasted during the entirety of the war, but people failed to see his many achievements, as his business always had to be kept in shadows. This is why he criticises such "great" and "memorable" achievements like battles, also because it was a battle that cost House Frey lots of prestige. In The Game Vernon had been looking into Lorent Tyrell's secrecy about the reasons behind the Great Council ever since the Hand of the King called for it, and before the time it commenced, he already had confirmed knowledge of the reason behind it. He kept it to himself, and largely stayed neutral in the small conflict that was the time before the council. After consulting Lyonel Lannister about the sudden disappearance of his family, he had a royal decree made which permitted him to investigate Casterly Rock for any evidence of Amarei Tyrell and her children's whereabouts. He set out before the Great Council began, but kept managing his spies in the capital in order to hear the results on the road. After hearing of Orys' majority in votes, he wrote a letter to the King and congratulated him, and formally pledged his allegiance to the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, as was his duty in the Small Council. Vernon returned to King's Landing on the Eleventh Moon of 398. Having spent close to four moons in the Westerlands looking into the mysterious case of Amarei Tyrell's disappearance, his evidence was pointing him in the direction of the city of Oldtown. As he looked into these matters, he also managed to discover that Ormund Massey, the Captain-General of the Golden Company was travelling to Lannisport. He took the chance and successfully captured Ormund, and brought him to the dungeons of Casterly Rock. However, tempers had heated up at the capital as Vernon was preparing to make the trip, and before he could set out he heard the news of a declaration of war against the Reach and the Crown. Accordingly to the terms made by Vernon and Lyonel Lannister, the Master of Whisperers was allowed to depart peacefully to King's Landing via Deep Den. Recently Shortly after he arrived, Aelyx Targaryen came to reclaim his ancestor's throne. While the war seemed to be proceeding in Beron Baratheon and his supporter's favor, the dragon's army of mercenaries managed to overcome the odds and capture the capital. Vernon, who had had faith in the numbers and capability of the Great Lords, felt betrayed when faced with the unlikely result. When the dragon began demanding consolidation from every noble present, threatening those who resisted with death, the Lord of the Crossing knelt and swore but never gave up his grudge against the dragonrider. When Aelyx summoned him to a room to discuss the fate of Osmund Massey, Vernon explained what he had learned. He may have gotten out of the Red Keep alive, but the sight of his family's murderer got in the way of his better judgement and he ended up insulting the ill-tempered dragon a bit too much. After learning Massey's fate and hearing the Frey's sarcastic praises for the Targaryen's cruelty, he gave one his soldiers the sign to launch a crossbow bolt into his heart. Quotes By Vernon "Cyvasse is like politics. Only more honest" - A common phrase Vernon tends to say when he plays "I'd hate to keep repeating this to you, my Lord... but I am so much more aware of things than you might think" - Vernon Frey to Lorent Tyrell About Vernon The Frey was the calculating sort, and if Lorent's instincts were correct, he was vindictive as well. - Thoughts of Lorent Tyrell The Master of Whisperers had a way with his tongue, and though he might not have been the greatest warrior, or the broadest of men, he had a way about him that spoke of strength and knowledge of the unknown. - Thoughts of Cassanna Penrose Category:House Frey Category:Riverlander Category:Small Council